Call Me Sabrina
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: AU. With Miley Stewart's eighteenth birthday approaching, she must deal with the fact that being 'Hannah Montana' shouldn't be the only thing to worry about. Jiley. Please R&R.
1. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Hannah Montana or from Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own the plot and characters you do not recognize.

* * *

_**Miley? Miley? Miles!**_

_They were in the home playroom while his mother was in the kitchen, preparing lunch. His gaze snared on the tiny four-year-old who was cowering under the small-table._

"_Miley?" He sank to his knees and crawled under the table to sit next to her, "Why are you hiding?" He rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked into his face. Her dense brown lashes damp, matted with tears as she cradled something to her chest with both hands._

"_Justin, I did something bad…" Horror burned her tear-filled eyes, "Something really bad!" A small hiccup emitted from her mouth as she lowered her hands to reveal the dead goldfish, "I killed Bubba!" She sobbed wearily._

_Justin tensed, and then frowned at her before sliding his arms around her back and pulling her against his small form. "Don't cry, Miley. What happened?"_

_Miley's eyes widened as she tipped her head back to look at his face, "Well…" Blue eyes swept the lifeless body of her goldfish briefly before continuing, "I thought Bubba looked dirty because he was swimming around in that filthy water all day. So I took him out of his bowl but he fell out of the net-thingy and..." Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks and fell inaudible on Bubba's body, "He was flopping around on the floor and…I stepped on him!" Her cry pierced the heavy gloom of the playroom as she buried her face in his chest._

"_I don't like it when you cry..." His voice was barely audible as he silently willed the tears burning his own eyes. "I'll bring him back if you promise to stop crying."_

_Miley pulled away with an audible gasp, "Really Justin? You can do that?" Eyes the color of the ocean widened as he nervously twisted his hands. Miley had always been able to do this to him, make him do something common sense warned against._

_He nodded dumbly, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes and he hastily brushed it aside with his fingertips. She looked at him, blue eyes clashing with brown for a brief moment before Miley's face broke out into a huge grin. Her smile had a way of lightning up her entire face. "You're the best!" She exclaimed, placing a slobbery kiss on his cheek._

_Justin scoffed before impatiently swiping at the moisture on his cheek, "I know. Just don't tell anybody." He lowered his head, his hair shading his face so it was hidden from her view._

_Miley said nothing, just watched as Justin looked down at his right hand. Another beat and a faint blue aura of magic bloomed around it, crawling over his finger like a pale velvet haze. He held his hand over Bubba's body and it shook in a surge of orange-hot energy. Miley felt a tingling sensation on the palms of her hands and she let out a tiny giggle. Justin felt his face go doubly hot and withdrew his hand as the glow slowly faded._

_She squealed, nearly dropping Bubba as it sprung to life, floundering in her palms. "Justin, you did it!"_

_He lifted his head and smiled at her, "Um yeah, I did. You better get him into his bowl."_

"_Oh yeah! Right!" She jumped to her feet. "I love you Justin!" She yelled while scurrying out of the room._

"_I love you too Miles..."

* * *

_

_**Miley…Miley…**_"Miley!"

"Jus…tin?" After a moment, her eyelids cracked opened and slowly lifted. Where was she? She wondered as focus slowly came back to her. Warm sunlight filtered in from the window on the left side of her bed. She squinted as the snatches of memories flitted across her still-groggy mind. Bubba the fish, a blue light and Justin? Who was this Justin person she dreamt about? Pain exploded inside her head and she closed her eyes, trying to will her migraine away.

Miley went to sit up but she felt nothing remotely downy beneath her body. Her blue eyes snapped open, widening with shock and horror as she floated on air, a foot above her bed. "You're dreaming, Miley. That's all it is, nothing but a dream…" She closed her eyes, counted to ten before re-opening them, and realized she was still floating. "Oh sweet niblets!" The pain rippled through her temples and down her neck, "I want down!" As if to refute her words, gravity came to full affect and Miley unceremoniously dropped onto her bed, bounced upward, and then plummeted to the ground with a squeak. This definitely wasn't a dream.

The doorknob turned slowly and the door opened silently. Robbie Ray Stewart paused to eye his daughter critically, "I'm not gunna ask," He sighed, shaking his head at Miley's predicament. "Better get ready, you forgot your graduatin' in an hour?"

Muttering an expletive, she untangled herself and stood on wobbly knees, "Don't remind me, Daddy." She brushed her tousled chocolate-brown hair from her eyes and sat down hard on the edge of the bed.

"Aw come on, Bud," Boot-clad feet thudded across the hardwood floor as he accompanied his daughter on the bed. "Why the long face? You look like Uncle Earl when he found out that hog at Thanksgivin' dinner was his pet pig, Daisy."

Miley lifted a delicate brow and glanced at her father. "Daddy," She began in the tone his was too familiar with when she was about to rebut, "It was Uncle Earl's idea in the first place. He said and I quote '_Gee Pearl, Daisy looks like good eatin' this year'_"

Robbie leaned closer to Miley, "Your right," He agreed, smiling, "That pig never stood a chance with Uncle Earl around."

She let out a bubble of laughter as her father's arm came around her and held her there in a soothing moment. "I'm proud of you, Miles. You worked hard and came so far."

Miley leaned into her father's embrace, "Thanks, Daddy. Believe me, it was not easy!" She huffed playfully and Robbie chuckled, a deep husky sound that rumbled from his chest. She broke away and lightly punched him on his shoulder. "Your going soft on me old man."

Robbie ruffled her hair affectionately and she swatted his hands away, smoothing her hair with knuckles of her hand while she glared up at her father. "And you'll always be my little girl," A strange panic ruffled her nerves but she quickly brushed it aside. He pushed to his feet and headed towards the door. Robbie paused, his hand gripping the doorknob until his knuckles were white. "Miley?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

His expression was unreadable as he glanced over at her over his shoulder, "I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

"Uh…ok..." She hesitated, bewilderment clouding her eyes, "Love you too…" He disappeared down the hallway without another word.

"_I love you, Justin!"_

"_I love you too, Miles..."_

"Justin…it was a dream, right?" She murmured and the memory of her and Justin surfed in her mind "Who are you?" With a wracking shudder, she shoved the thoughts and the dream away into some dark, distant corner of her mind. What ever it was, it was just a dream. However, what about the 'floating above the bed' thing?

She shook her head quickly dispelling that memory also. With a determination to move on burning in her heart, Miley Stewart forced herself to her feet and bounded out of her room to get ready.

She was graduating in less than…forty-five minutes.

Miley moved a little more quickly.

* * *

This idea came to me when I was watching the **_Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie_**. I hope you like it. Be kind and review. Thanks! =)


	2. Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Hannah Montana or from Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own the plot and characters you do not recognize.

* * *

Miley always hated the fact that she was well aware of everything surrounding her.

"And now I welcome our Valedictorian of class 2008, Miley Stewart,"

The principal's words hit Miley with the impact of a blow from a baseball bat. Heartily laughter, heavily mingled with applause, drowned the beating of her heart as the atmosphere around her was charged with fear and excitement, inviting and contagious. She clutched the fabric of her white gown at the sides of her hips while she crossed the stage and stood behind the wooden podium.

The sun danced in the glowing sky while the wind brushed lightly against the side of her cheek, whispering through her hair, simple dark drop-curls, cloaking beyond her shoulders. Her face, so flushed only moments ago, was now drained to a chalky white. She stared back at the expectant faces surrounding her and laughed uncomfortably into the microphone in front of her.

"There sure are a lot of people graduating this year…" Miley smiled but faltered when she realized what she had said, "I mean, not that I'm complaining. No one failed! That's a good thing, am I right?" Her eyes scanned the crowd in some kind of desperation to get at least one response. Unfortunately, she became aware of Jackson, who was making chocking jesters towards her and her father noticed as well, seated beside him. Robbie reached over and smacked her brother upside the head before signaling for her to relax and continue.

Heart beating harder in her chest, she fought with herself to keep calm. "It's been a long and difficult road for all of us believe me, I should know," Her generous mouth curved upward into a smile that softened her delicate face, "But when you have friends and family who care about you…" Miley paused before gazing towards the middle row where her family was seated. "Anything is possible."

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the tears by sheer force of will. Jackson leaned over and nudged his father, noticing his sudden demeanor change. "Hey dad, are you cryin'?" The corner of his mouth quirked with what seemed to be suppressed amusement.

His father quickly straightened, the color flaming through his face as, he deepened his voice to hide his overwhelming sadness, "No son. I just have something in my eye." He wiped his eyes hurriedly, ignoring the knowing smirk on Jackson's face before trying to listen to his daughter's speech.

"Now everyone give it up for the graduates of Seaview High School, class of 2008!"

The roar of cheers and applause filled her ears.

_I finally did it…_

* * *

Their feet left soft footprints in the sand as they approached the Northern end of the beach. The graduation ceremony had ended after three long hours. The lace-edge waves lapped at their ankles as though bestowing on them soothing kisses. The sunset was painting the entire atmosphere indigo. An ocean breeze cooled Miley's cheeks as her grip tightened on the blonde-haired girl's hand.

"So you don't have any idea who this Justin guy you dreamt of is?" Lily Truscott frowned slightly, realizing how incredibly weird that sentence had sounded. She tilted her head, looking at Miley funny, "I mean you told me you said you loved him." A lock of golden, spiral-curled hair fell over her forehead and using her free hand, she pushed the lock back into place.

Miley re-positioned the strap of her sunflower dress on her shoulder before replying, "Well, dreams aren't meant to make sense," She brushed some hair behind her ear, "Isn't that the reason why they call them 'dreams'?"

Lily lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "How should I know? I don't have to worry about this kind of stuff for the next three months." Her gaze wandered forward and she recognized another body on the beach ahead of them. "Isn't that Hayden?"

She collapsed on the sand, stretching her legs out in front of her. Pulling her fiery-red tresses into a messy bun, she breathed deeply of the salty air. Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks and fell inaudible on her royal-blue dress.

"Hayden, are you okay?" A voice so soft, yet curious about her well-being, spoke from behind her.

Tears welled in her eyes again, and she brushed them with her fingertips to keep them from trailing down her cheeks, "How did you find me?"

Miley and Lily didn't take her comment to heart. It was obvious that the redhead had a lot on her mind. She only came to this place when she needed to think, "We were just taking a walk and kinda found you along the way," Lily spoke again, breaking away from Miley to take a seat next to Hayden on the wide, empty beach. The other graduated were at Rico's Surf Shop celebrating, while they decided to take a walk along the beach "Why are you crying? Did you and Oliver have a fight?"

The wind whipped Miley's hair, the cool evening chilled her bare shoulders as she gazed down at the redhead, "At the ceremony, you didn't really talk to him."

"Yeah, are you sure you guys are okay?"

"We'll knock some sense into him for ya."

Questions and suggestions were fired at her with the rapidity of a machine-gun fire. Hayden dropped her face into her hands in frustration, trying to stop the rush of the fresh tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Hayden then threw her hands into the air and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm pregnant!" Satisfied, she turned her attention to the tumbling, crashing, and ever-moving waters.

"Girl who graduated high school, say what?" Miley spoke after a few moments of shocked silence. Her hands rested on her hips while her blue eyes narrowed, blazing. Lily stood up suddenly, mirroring Miley's actions.

"How did this happen!"

Hayden looked at Lily funny and Miley did the same. "Oh, I don't know, Lil. I woke up one morning and found myself like this."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Protection, duh!"

Hayden stayed silent, Miley turned to face her with knowing eyes, "You didn't use any, did you?" Later she would realize that Oliver Oken seemed to always prove her right, he was a doughnut. Now he was going to have a little doughnut of his own, at eighteen and fresh out of high school.

"I know…" She replied bitterly, picking up a small rock and tossing it into the sea in front of them, "It was stupid and we weren't thinking." Her voice wavered at the last part, "But he doesn't know." She pushed herself to her feet, dusting the sand from her dress.

Lily's curved light brows rose, "You have to tell Oliver. I mean, he did knock you up."

"Lily!" Miley scolded, realizing how harsh that sounded. Lily had always been a blunt person, even when she tried not to be.

"What? It's true," The blonde fidgeted with a curl of her hair, twisting the end while turning wide, innocent blue eyes towards the pair, "He does deserve to know." She was well aware of what she had said before and how she phrased it.

"Anywho," The brunette gave her best friend one last hard look before turning to Hayden, who got relatively quiet during the exchange. "That settles it. You're comin' to my house for our annual sleep over tonight." Lily perked up and nodded in agreement.

"But I-"

"No 'buts' missy!" With a mischievous glint in their eyes, their pair grabbed either of her wrists "Come on!" Without warning, she was being dragged off the beach by her friends' alarming speed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A bowl of chocolate-covered popcorn was situated between the two best friends while their eyes remained glued to the flat screen TV in front of them. The movie had just begun playing when the redhead, nestled in the recliner chair, moaned then drew the blanket over her head. The music from the video had been blaring, building up the tension.

"You called Oliver, right?" Lily whispered through a mouth filled with popcorn. Bits of chewed kernels flew out and landed on her lap.

The girl in the movie slowly ascended the broad staircase and into the pitch-blackness of her hallway. "Yeah, coming in less than fifteen minutes." Was her response. Frown lines married Miley's forehead when the girl reached her bedroom door and nothing happened. They mindlessly stared at the screen, unaware of a presence approaching the front door. Suddenly, there was the revving sound of the chainsaw as it roared to life and a leather-clad figure jumped from one of the rooms behind the girl.

The popcorn bowl clattered to the floor, the contents spilled all over both girls and the couch. The Malibu home shook with their high-pitch screams as they clutched each other for dear life. Hayden's emerald-green eyes shot open only to see darkness, her ears filled with deafening screams. She bolted upright, being tangled up in the blanket and flipped backwards over the arm of the chair and plummeted to the ground.

The front door was thrown open and the tall dark figure of a man leaned over Hayden's blanket-covered body, a hood covering his head and shading his face.

"Killer!" Both girls wailed louder and Hayden tried to roll away only to be stopped by the recliner. At the moment, she decided to play dead and hope for the best.

"Will you guys chill out!" He hollered over their excessive shrieking. The light was flicked on; they blinked several times, trying to adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness. He pulled down his hood, threading his fingers through his brown hair.

"Oliver Oken!" Miley managed to pry out of Lily's death grip before stomping over to him and swatting his bicep, "You doughnut! You scared us half to death!"

"I wasn't scared. I knew it was you the entire time." Lily's hand trembled violently as she brought her bottle of water to her lips, droplets running down the sides of her mouth and dropping unto her tank top.

Miley shook her head as she closed and locked the front door. Oliver had just finished untangling his girlfriend from the blanket and helping her to her feet when Miley went to help Lily clean up the popcorn.

"Oliver…"Hayden's voice faded. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, "God!" She muttered, embarrassed "I'm sorry!" She buried her face into his chest and continued to sob. Oliver gave his best friends a pleading look and they jester to him to take her outside and talk.

"Come here, babe." He gathered her close and stood, cradling her in his arms. He walked out onto the deck and closed the double French doors behind them.

"I hope he takes it well." Miley sighed, dumping a handful of scattered popcorn back into the bowl.

Lily yawned, picking bits of popcorn out of the ends of her blonde tresses and flicking them into the bowl before settling into her sleeping bag on the floor, "Yeah, me too. Oliver a dad? This is going to be good."

"You're telling me." Miley popped a kernel into her mouth, placing the bowl at the side of the couch then rested her head against the arm as another movie played out on the television screen.

* * *

_Six cloaked figures appeared in the living room. A hush settled over the gathering. One of them stepped forward. He motioned to the two five-year-olds still coloring on the floor. "It is time." In the space of a few seconds, they had Justin and Miley wrenched apart and dragged away from each other._

_In that instant of vivid, shattering realization, a rage flared, grew within the woman with wispy chocolate-brown hair, compelling her to do what none other dared. "Wait!" She screamed, moving forward as tears of impotent rage welled in her eyes, "Stop it!" Strong arms pulled her back._

"_There's nothing we can do…" His voice raggedly rasped against her ear, "I'm so sorry." His hands moved, unconsciously, to her rounded belly as he held her close._

"_Justin, help me!" Miley fought wildly, attempting to break free, tears flooding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks._

"_Miley!" The little boy was thrown against his parents, while a little toddler latched onto her father's leg._

"_Where's Miwey going, daddy?" A fist clenched around his heart, squeezing the life out of him._

"_Alex…" He began, broken by the sight of Miley's tear-streaked face._

"_Miley!" Justin cried, trying to claw past the three-cloaked figures blocking their path._

"_No please!" Miley was sobbing harder, her small chest heaving with the emotions that ripped through her as she stretched her tiny hand toward the family. "Justin!"_

* * *

"No please…"

Someone was shaking her. Lily groaned and buried her head in her pillow, "Go away!"

"Lily, there's something wrong with Miley." Came the irritated feminine voice, "She won't wake up!"

"Wh-what?" Lily jerked upright, furiously blinking the sleep away. Hayden knelt there, a grim set to her mouth.

Oliver took a hold of Miley's shoulders and shook her lightly, "Come on, Miles! Wake up!"

"Justin!" The brunette continued tossing and turning, shrieking and sobbing in her sleep.

The lights over head began flickering and Miley unconsciously clamped her hands over her ears as the living room shook. "Don't let them take me away! Justin!"

"Dammit!" Lily cried, elbowing Oliver out of the way. "Miley, it's a dream, wake up!" Glass objects shattered all around them and the three graduates dove behind the couch.

_Miley. Miley. MILEY!_

"Stop it!" Miley wrenched herself awake. In that instant, the flat screen TV sparked wildly before it exploded with a sudden burst of light. The trembling stopped and the lights ceased their furious flickering.

Three heads cautiously peered over the top of the long couch to survey the damage, "Holy shit!" Oliver breathed as Miley let herself bonelessly drop to the cushioning.

Her dad was going to have the whole barn.

* * *

Some reviewers said they were a little confused. That's the whole point. I don't want you to figure out the plot yet. =P Please review!


End file.
